A Little Christmas
by kariuchiha19
Summary: It's Christmas at the Akatsuki apartment and it's the first Christmas their kids are gonna spend together. How will this turn out? Sorry it's so late! Side story to Akatsuki's Chibis


MERRY CHRISTMAS! Ah, I love Christmas. The tree, decorations, the family, the food, it's all so nice!

Kama: UN!

Scorp: Heehee. We love Christmas too!

Ita: Best time of year!

Yahiko: Yeah!

Jash: Huh?

Well, I was having a hard time in deciding which of my fics would get the side story…I was gonna make it Weapons…but my five little Chibis sounded like more fun! And so, Scorpling?

Scorp: Kari-nee doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned. Got it? Good.

Thanks Scorp! Well, I had planned to have this up on Christmas…but my dad decided to leave for his singing thing at 12:30 and get back at 11:30...yeah…I felt like, REALLY? I was hoping to stay home today, but no…anyway… Here's _A Little Christmas_.

**A Little Christmas**

Kama and Scorpling looked at the calendar and let out a cheer. "IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!" They ran over to Sasori's and Deidara's room (After four months the kids finally had their own rooms.), jumping on them. "WE NEED A TREE (UN)!" Sasori chuckled as he was disturbed from his slumber, sitting up and grabbing his boys. "A tree?" he asked, acting oblivious. "YES! PLEASE?" Kama and Scorpling looked at him with big, hopeful eyes making the older red head chuckle. Deidara laughed and smoothed Kama's hair, "Even if it's a small one, I think a tree can be arranged." He said. The two boys cheered and hugged their fathers. Sasori and Deidara smiled at them.

Christmas.

Sasori was described it as only Deidara's favorite time of year. Now, it was the best time of year. Seeing the happiness in the eyes of Kama and Scorpling when they were decorating or opening their presents was the best thing in Sasori's mind. That and the fact that Deidara would act like if HE was a child. It was just too cute. "Can we decorate the whole apartment?" asked Scorpling, his chocolate eyes sparkling. Sasori chuckled again, "Ask Pein and Konan…and if Kakuzu says anything, tell him to-" "To stuff his cookie hole un." finished Deidara, never liking when people would swear in front of the boys. Especially at Christmas time. Kama and Scorpling giggled. They knew why Deidara had interrupted.

The boys jumped up and sprinted for the kitchen, knowing full well that Konan was most likely cooking breakfast. And, as predicted, the blunette was doing just that. "Konan-nee-chan?" asked Scorpling, knowing full well that his being the youngest kid here always won the woman over. "Yes sweetie?" she asked, turning to the two boys. "It's almost Christmas. And this place looks like a graveyard." Said Scorpling innocently. Konan thought a minute. "Hmm…well, I think there are a bunch of decorations in the basement. Why don't you ask Yahiko to help you?" she suggested. "OK!" Kama and Scorpling high-fived each other and went off to Yahiko's room.

They passed Ita on the way. "Hey guys," said the raven, "what's up?" Kama and Scorpling stopped and looked at him. "We're gonna ask Yahiko where the Christmas decorations are. Wanna help un?" said Kama. A grin spread across the young Uchiha's face at the explanation. "Yeah!" he said, the trio walking over to the _prince's_ room. "Yo wanna be prince!" called Kama. They looked around Yahiko's room, seeing the usual toys thrown all over. Kama, Scorpling, and Ita didn't understand what it was like to be so damn spoiled. Kama and Scorpling had to plan to get everything they wanted. Sure Deidara and Sasori got them gifts, and Scorpling was the _baby_, but if they wanted something really expensive, they usually had to make a sophisticated plan before getting it. Which was how they also got Deidara to let Sasori teach them about poison. Them being brothers also made it hard. There wasn't always enough money for what they wanted…but the artistic little duo had their ways. They didn't consider themselves princes. They considered themselves masterminds. It was more fun anyway.

As for Ita, he rarely had anything like Yahiko. Yahiko had every video game in existence. He had toys like hell. And movies? Yeah, Yahiko had the mother load. Ita? Nah, Ita never asked for much. A few games here and there, but that was it. He wasn't a prince, he was just, a kid.

And they all knew that Jash didn't give a shit. He just wanted to do whatever Jashin wanted. Whatever that meant anyway.

Yahiko's head poked put from the closet, a glare aimed at Kama. "What do you want blonde demon?" Kama smirked, "Oh, I'm a demon, I know. Anyway, your mom said that you know where the Christmas decorations were un." The glare vanished and Yahiko came out from his closet of Wonder as the other boys thought of the huge space of every child's dreams. Pein had made sure to get Yahiko EVERYTHING he wanted. It was no question if the boy liked Christmas.

"Sure. It's in the basement! Come on!" he said as he walked out. "Where are we gonna get a tree?" asked Scorpling. Yahiko shrugged, "Maybe we can steal one from Zetsu's garden or something." He said. "Sounds good to me!" exclaimed Kama. "Can't you guys ever, I don't knw, BUY what you want?" asked Ita. The four looked at one another and burst out laughing. "As if!" they all said. Jash, coming from his room, saw the four other kids walking. "What are those fuckers up too?" he wondered, following.

Scorpling and Kama glanced at each other and shrugged. If Jash wanted to follow, who cared? They stopped when Yahiko put a hand on the door to the basement. Now, all five of them had gone in there before. A very interesting experience actually. The five of them had actually found some Kiri-nin hiding among all of the stuff. Weren't the Kiri-nin surprised to have their asses kicked by five children. "Well, hopefully there aren't any ninja down there this time. I really wanna start decorating." Said Yahiko. The other three agreed as they opened the door. The four went down the stairs and Yahiko looked around.

"Umm…I think the decorations are next to some of Kisame's stuff." He said. Ita nodded, "Ok, so it should be over here." He led them to where boxes of whatever Kisame liked to keep in boxes (Could be random chew toys for Aku. Who really knew when it came to Kisame) And Kama's eyes sparkled. "There!" he cheered as he ran to a few boxes marked _X-mas_. The boys quickly dragged the boxes upstairs and into the living room. Kama opened his box. "Hey! Look! A train!" he said excitedly. Yahiko said, "Kama, you and Scorpling are better at taking stuff. Can you get a tree?" he asked. Kama and Scorpling nodded, "All right." The brothers walked to the kitchen, "Konan-nee-chan?" "Yes boys?" "Can we borrow the weed killer?" Konan looked down at them as they smiled innocently. "Well…ok but be careful with it." She said in an unsure voice. With those two, you could never know what to expect.

Scorpling went to the cabinet, grabbed two spray bottles of weed killer, tossed one to Kama and the two ran to the hall. They grabbed their cloaks and ran outside...

~In the Living Room~ 

Jash watched as Ita and Yahiko were putting up some tinsel. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" he asked. Yahiko jumped down and went back to the boxes. "Putting up Christmas decorations. Duh." He said as he pulled out a wreath. "Hey! This one has the Akatsuki symbol on it! I never noticed it before!" he exclaimed. Ita laughed, "Cool!" Jash just stared at them in confusion. "What the hell is Christmas?" he asked. Yahiko and Ita stopped with the decorating and stared at Jash in disbelief. "You don't know what CHRISTMAS is?" they asked simultaneously. Jash shook his head, not understanding why this was such a big deal.

"Sucks for you." Said Ita as he grabbed the wreath from Yahiko and used chakra to walk up the wall and hang the wreath up on the wall. "I can't believe it." Said Yahiko. "I could." Said Ita, "Kakuzu's a scrooge and Hidan's a zealot. They wouldn't care about Christmas." "But he has NEVER gotten ANY Christmas presents!" "PRESENTS?" Jash's eyes went wide at the word, "What do you mean?" "Presents. You know, gifts. You're supposed to get them for Christmas. It's tradition." Explained Ita. Jash blinked, "I wanna get presents…" he whined.

At that moment, Kakuzu decided to see what they were doing. "What are you little monsters doing now?" he asked, eyeing everything. "Putting up Christmas decorations." Said Yahiko. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Christmas. A huge waste of time and money. He felt something yanking on his shirt and looked down to see Jash, a frustrated look on his face. "What?" he asked. "I WANNA GET PRESENTS TOO!" exclaimed the boy. Kakuzu blinked a few times, "What?" "Christmas. I wanna get Christmas presents too!" Oh joy. The little brat found out about Christmas gifts. "No." he said.

Jash glared at him, "I WANT PRESENTS TOO!" "I SAID NO YOU BRAT!" Jash kicked Kakuzu in the crotch and stormed off, "FINE! I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO CHANGE YOUR MIND, BUT I KNOW SOMEONE THAT CAN!" Yahiko and Ita snickered as Kakuzu groaned on the ground and continued to put up decorations…

~Outside~

Scorpling and Kama smiled as they found the perfect tree. "IT'S HUGE!" they said in union. Scorpling pulled out a scroll and summoned Sasori's Sandaime Kazekage puppet. Kama watched as his younger brother used the puppet to cut the tree down. As it crashed to the ground they laughed, "How are we gonna get it inside un? It's too heavy for us." Said Kama. Scorpling thought a minute as a shadow came up behind the two. The brothers smirked at one another before pulling the weed killer out and turning around…

~Back inside~

Kakuzu grabbed Yahiko by the collar, "Why did you tell him about Christmas?" he asked the boy. "Because, you're a scrooge. Every kid deserves to know about Christmas Kakuzu-san. Now put me down or I'll scream for my mom and she'll kick your ass." Kakuzu glared at the boy, but put him down. He knew full well that none of these brats made idle threats. Suddenly, there was a loud shriek, "THE EVIL WEED KILLER!" Kakuzu blinked, not sure what to make of the yell, while Yahiko and Ita snickered, "Guess Zetsu saw them cutting his tree down." Laughed Ita.

Scorpling and Kama ran inside, "DADDY!" exclaimed Scorpling with a grin. Sasori came out of his and Deidara's room, "Yes?" "We need some help danna! We found an awesome tree but it's too heavy un!" Explained Kama. Sasori smirked, "And what do you want ME to do about it?" he asked. Scorpling pouted, "DADDY!" Sasori chuckled, "Ok, show me the tree. Dei! Come on, help us bring the tree in!" Kakuzu sighed as he watched Scorpling and Kama drag Sasori back to the door, Deidara following not two seconds later with a smile. _Those two really spoil the boys too much._ Thought the stitched man. He turned to look at the other two boys decorating and sighed. He should've known that once they got back to Akatsuki this would happen. He was the only one that never cared for Christmas.

"YES!" Jash sprinted into the room, "I wanna help you fuckers!" he exclaimed. Yahiko and Ita turned to him. "If you insist." Stated Ita, tossing a stocking at Jash, "Put that over the fireplace." Said Yahiko. "I like this stuff. It's looks better than the dull shit from before." Kakuzu sighed. He guessed Hidan caved for his son. "Whatever. I'm not wasting money on this." He said as he walked away.

Yahiko stretched as he put up the last decoration. "There! Now…where's the-" "Here you go boys." Sasori said as he and Deidara put the tree up. Scorpling and Kama were pulling the lights out of the box. Yahiko and Ita cheered and ran over to help pull the tree decorations out of the box. Jash watched, not sure of what they were doing. Scorpling and Kama went to the tree and started to put the lights on. "DADDY!" whined the little blonde making Deidara walk over to him and pick him up. "Yes?" he asked. Kama held out his end of the lights, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with contentedness. Deidara chuckled and grabbed the lights as Itachi came in.

"Now _this _looks more like the holidays." Stated the weasel. Deidara nodded, "Yup. You boys did good un." Kama looked over at the train set that Yahiko and Ita were setting up. "I love Christmas!" he stated. Itachi laughed, "I do too Kama." He said…

~Christmas Eve~ 

Jash looked around the kitchen. Konan had gone all out on the dinner today, and even Deidara and Itachi had joined in with it. At the moment, the smell of cookies was streaming through the entire apartment. The boys were in Yahiko's room, playing Guitar Hero. "How the fuck is it that the five year old is the one that's winning?" asked Jash as Scorpling activated the star power. Kama laughed, "Because he's smarter than you!' he said. Jash shot the blonde a dirty look before sighing. "I'm fucking hungry. When is the food gonna be ready?" Ita shrugged, "Maybe ten minutes?" Yahiko jump off of his bed, "Let's go see how many presents we got." The other boys shrugged and paused the game, deciding it sounded like fun.

The five boys went to the living room, expecting to see the gifts that had been bought all under the tree. Instead, they found nothing. Kama blinked. "Ok there were a bunch of presents here this morning un!" he exclaimed. Scorpling scowled, "Whoever took them is gonna pay." He turned to the kitchen, "Deidei, Where are the presents?" he asked innocently. Deidara looked up from the table that he and Itachi were setting, "Aren't they under the tree Scorpling?" he asked in confusion. Scorpling shook his head, "No." Deidara and Itachi glanced at each other, a troubled look crossing their faces. "Konan?" asked Itachi. Konan shook her head, also looking troubled. They had left Kakuzu with the boys for a while as they went to get the gifts, and there had been no reason to hide them, the boys knew Santa didn't exist. (Konan thought Scorpling was too young but Deidara said that both boys had found out on their own.)

Scorpling looked at his brother and Kama nodded. "It wasn't planned which means only one thing un." "What?" asked Ita. "A scrooge stole our presents." Patsukun will keep the adults distracted while we go find them." Explained the annoyed blonde. "And by find, you mean torture whoever would dare take our gifts, right?" asked Yahiko, anger written all over his face. Kama nodded and headed down the hall.

"So, who do you think took them fucker?" asked Jash. Kama scowled, "The only one in the house that hates Christmas. Kakuzu. And I think I know EXACTLY how to get back at him un." The blonde's scowl turned into a smirk as he made his way to Hidan's and Kakuzu's room. "Well, Kuzu's not in the room." Stated the little Jashinist, "The fucker went to the computer-" He stopped mid-sentence. All four boys looked at each other, realization flashing through their eyes. "What do we do?" asked Yahiko. An evil grin spread across Kama's face. "Hey Ita, you're pissed right?" "No duh Kama." "Then come on." Kama opened the door to the room, walking inside. Hidan looked up from polishing his scythe. "Oh Jashin, what the fuck does the little blonde demon want?" he asked. Kama just grinned, "Nothing from you Hidan-baka. My wrath is focused on Kakuzu today un." Hidan thought it over. Well, it was a good thing. He didn't need to be blown up again. "What are you gonna do then?"

Kama went over to the closet, pulling out a large briefcase. Hidan blinked, "Be careful with that! It's Kakuzu's money-" Hidan stopped and laughed, "He must of really pissed you kids off." Kama's grin widened, "More than you know un." Kama threw the briefcase down. "I know this isn't half of what Kakuzu has, but it's basically just to get his attention. Ok Ita. Flame it up un." Ita did some hand signs, and shot some fire at the desired target.

At that moment, Kakuzu decided to walk in. He took one look at the flames and grabbed Kama by the throat. "YOU LITTLE DEMON! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BURN MY MONEY? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WAS IN THERE?" Kama glared at Kakuzu, "Oh I don't know Kakuzu. Do you know where our presents are?" Kakuzu began to stutter, "I-I know n-nothing about that!" Kama kicked him in the stomach. "Yeah right. Where are they? I can always blow up the rest of your cash un." Kakuzu glanced at Hidan. "Don't look at me scrooge. I paid for Jash's gifts with MY money. I'm annoyed that you'd have the nerve to take them." Kakuzu turned back to the little blonde in front of him.

When he said nothing, Kama turned and nodded at Yahiko. Yahiko pulled another briefcase from the closet. "OK OK! No need to be so rash. They're in the computer room." Kama smirked, "Good, now put them back under the tree un." "Or what you little monster?" "OR, your Christmas present will be waking up in a cave…in Canada." "You don't have those kinds of connections." "I don't, but Patsukun does un." "He's five." "And he has made deals with people in Ame, Kiri, Suna, and Konoha. He has connections." Kakuzu glared at Kama who glared back defiantly. "One day, ONE DAY, I will make sure you brats get what's coming." "Yeah? Well that day ain't today Kuzu." Said Jash. Kama kicked Kakuzu again, this time in the chest. Kakuzu grunted in pain, "NOW GO FIX WHAT YOU MESSED UP UN!" yelled the boy. Kakuzu growled, wanting to strangle the boy. The only thing stopping him was that if he yelled _daddy_ or _danna_ then he'd have a pissed off artist kicking his ass. And he never liked to be on Sasori's bad side. He put Kama down and stormed out of the room.

~Later~

The boys were sitting in front of the T.V., watching American Dad. They had a bowl of cookies in front of them. "I love chocolate chip." Said Ita. The others nodded in agreement. "Bed time boys." said Sasori, turning the T.V. off. He walked over to his boys and grabbed them. "Nya!" Kama pouted as Sasori carried them away. Ita and Yahiko laughed before Konan walked in. "Yahiko. Bedtime sweetie." She said with a smile. "Ok mom." Yahiko grabbed one last cookie before walking out. Ita stretched, "Night Konan-nee. Night Jash." He said as he walked out. Jash laid on the ground, not wanting to move. "Too many cookies…" he muttered.

Deidara walked in and chuckled, "Hidan, your son is drunk on cookies and needs assistance un." Hidan poked his head into the room. "Heh. These kids sure had fun eh Deidara?" "It's what kids do during Christmas." Replied Deidara. Hidan picked Jash up off the floor and walked out. Deidara chuckled and looked around the room.

"The boys did such a good job." Said Konan. Deidara nodded. "Reminds me of us back in the day un." "Yup. Even Kakuzu trying to sell our gifts on eBay." "He would do that every year." "Luckily, the boys don't whine or cry. They just go and solve their problem themselves." Deidara chuckled. Kakuzu had said that Kama had burned some of his cash. Only fair. They were still kids, they had bad tempers. The rest of them were better than back in the day… Deidara thought of when he had first joined the Akatsuki. Fourteen years old and everything irritated him. The first Christmas he had spent in Akatsuki had started out dull…but Konan, Itachi, and himself had convinced the others to help decorate and cook. It had turned out a lot like this one. Very nice with lots of laughter. It was how they first started to get along.

Sasori walked in, "Well, our little ones are fast asleep." He said. Deidara smiled, "That's good un." Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara. Konan giggled making the two artists turn to her. "Look. It seems the boys left nothing out." Replied the blunette, pointing up. Sasori and Deidara looked up, their eyes falling on a mistletoe hanging above their heads. Deidara giggled and said, "How much do you wanna bet that it was Kama's idea?" he asked. Sasori laughed, "He's definitely your son." He said. Deidara laughed, touching his forehead to Sasori's. After all, Deidara had been the one to originally put the mistletoe up in the apartment all those years ago. Sasori smiled at Deidara and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

They heard chuckling and turned to see Kisame. "Isn't this a pretty Christmas picture?" The other three laughed as Pein and Itachi walked in. "Now, this I missed." Said Pein, "It's always nice to have a full house." Deidara agreed, "If I missed anything, it was the joking around un. And the boys seem to be getting along better." "I told you guys." Said Itachi, "I knew that if they just got used to each other, they would get along just fine."

Deidara looked at the tree, still holding Sasori close. Sasori picked him up and walked them over to the couch. "Heh, I feel comfy now." Muttered Deidara. Kisame laughed, "I'm sure you do Dei!" Deidara stuck his tongue out at him childishly, thus causing another round of laughter. He smiled. He sure did love Christmas…

~The next day~

"YES!" The five boys ran into the living room, excitement clear on their faces. Jash slid over to the tree. He liked the fact that he was getting gifts. It was rare for him. That and all the shows, the food, damn, Christmas was cool. He saw Scorpling and Kama looking through the gifts. "Here Ita. This one's for you from our dads." Said Kama, tossing a black box with a red bow at the raven haired boy. Scorpling tossed one to Yahiko. Yahiko shook the orange box gently, trying to figure out what it was before anything. Kama pulled a white and red one out and turned to Jash, "Here Jashy! Daddy and danna got you one too un." Jash took the box with a grin. And here he thought that Deidara didn't like him! He pulled the box open and blinked. "Oh wow!" he pulled out the box of black needles. "Oh, they're like the ones that daddy uses for his puppets. Cool." Said Scorpling.

Yahiko examined the mini knife with his name carved into it that he had found in the box. "It's cool! I like it!" he said. Ita was already looking through the book. He had read some of the English and Japanese books that Scorpling and Kama had and found them to be interesting. He guessed that Deidara had taken notice. Scorpling and Kama opened theirs. "Sweet! Deidei got me some new tools for working on our puppets!...and daddy got me some poison." He said, his voice dropping to a whisper. Kama smirked as he saw the Moon clay that Sasori had gotten him. "I can't believe he remembered I wanted this un! And daddy got me a scope! This is so cool!"

The boys opened the rest of their gifts as the adults walked in. Sasori chuckled as he saw the faces of the kids. He turned to Deidara to get an annoyed look. "Uh…what? I think it's time they learn…" he said with a nervous smile. Deidara just sighed. Jash walked over to them, "HEY! THANKS FOR THE FUCKING NEEDLES! THEY'RE SO COOL!" Deidara smiled. "We had a feeling you'd like them." He said. Jash smiled and ran to the couch with his gifts. Deidara saw Scorpling and Kama looking at the poison and whispering. Probably think of which puppet to put it in. They looked at the games that Itachi had gotten them a whispered again. Kama laughed and looked at Deidara with a grin. Deidara smiled back and looked at Yahiko. The boy was in another corner, looking at the toys and such that he had gotten. Ita was sitting next to Kisame reading his book. Everything was really peaceful.

Pein walked in. "Hey boys, come here." He said, carrying a few boxes. The boys looked up and went over to him. "Yeah?" Pein handed them each a box. "Konan and I were wondering what to get you boys, when we had a thought." Konan came over, "We know how much you boys like the cloaks…so…" Scorpling grinned first, ripping the gift open and pulling out a small, black cloak with a single red cloud on it. It also had his name written on the sleeves. "COOL!" exclaimed the other boys as they also opened their gifts, slipping the cloaks on. The older Akatsuki laughed.

Kakuzu walked in, glaring at the room. The boys, so excited over their gifts, paid no attention to the scrooge. They merely continued saying thank you to Pein and Konan and talking about how cool the cloaks were. Kakuzu scoffed. "Why the hell did you spend money on that? It's not necessary." He said. The boys looked up at him, but before they could retort, Konan slapped Kakuzu, hard. The boys snickered as Kakuzu stared at Konan incredulously. "Why the hell did you slap me woman?" He asked. Konan sent him a glare that could've frozen hell. "Because you always insist on trying to ruin Christmas! In case you haven't noticed, they're still children Kakuzu! They like getting attention on holidays such as today! And just because _you_ hate Christmas doesn't mean you can try to pass it on to the kids! I mean even Hidan likes the holiday!" No one dared to say a word. The older Akatsuki knew better than to get on the female member's nerves.

As for the boys, Konan was like the mother of the house. And mothers could be scary as hell.

Kakuzu gulped and backed away from the blue haired woman. Kama snickered and walked over to Sasori, "Danna, I'm hungry." He said. Sasori blinked and looked down. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Let's get you kids something to eat…" The boys went to the kitchen, Sasori and Kisame following. Kisame sighed, "You'd think Kakuzu would know better than to get on Konan's bad side…" Sasori shrugged, "That's Kakuzu for you…but judging from the anger, someone burned his cash." Sasori eyed the boys who were looking for what they wanted for breakfast.

"Daddy I want waffles." Said Scorpling. "Oh yeah! Waffles un!" agreed his older brother. "I want bacon and eggs!" exclaimed Jash. Yahiko had pulled out a box of Cocoa Pebbles out from a cabinet while Ita was getting some bagels. Sasori chuckled, "A little help Kisame?" Kisame nodded, "I'll make the waffles."Sasori looked at the boys as they talked. A miracle that they were getting along so well…

~A week later~

It was New Year's Day. Scorpling and Kama looked out the window to see that it was snowing. "SNOW!" they yelled as they leapt away from the window and ran to the door. Jash was already outside building a snowman with Yahiko. "Hey!" said Yahiko with a wave. The brothers went over as Deidara and Pein walked out to watch them. Deidara chuckled as he watched the boys, wincing and rubbing his head. "Ugh, I shouldn't have drank so much last night." He said. Pein chuckled, "None of us should have. But it was the first New Year's we celebrated together in eleven years. We all went a little over board." "True. Make any resolutions?"

Pein thought it over, "Not to kill you with over work." "That's a good one un. I resolve not to blow Hidan up…as much un." Pein chuckled at Deidara. They watched the boys for a few more minutes in silence.

"It seems that the boys are getting along well. I mean they haven't fought in a whole two weeks!" observed Deidara as Yahiko and Scorpling put the scarf on the snowman. Pein nodded, "Well, it's a new year, they're a little older. Maybe they just grew out of it." Deidara wasn't so sure…

That was when Kama threw a snowball hard at the back of Jash's head. "FUCKING TRANSVESTITE!" yelled the albino. Kama glowered at him.

"Or not…" said Pein as Deidara started laughing…

(A/n) Well, since it was so late I put in New Year's Day. Just a minute. Heh. Those boys never change.

Kama: Where's the fun in that? I like bugging Jash un!

Jash: FUCK YOU BLONDIE!

Scorp: *sigh* Here we go again.

Uh, R&R! Flames to be used to bake more cookies!


End file.
